Different, but the Same
by southernbelle4
Summary: What would happen if Carter took someone else to the museum benefit in "Thy Will Be Done"? An Alternate ending. Shows how one different decision could change an entire lifetime. Ir's a Candi! FINAL CHAPTER UP! R & R please!
1. Opposites

Title: Different, but the Same  
  
Rating: PG (For now)  
  
Spoilers: "Thy will be Done" and maybe others later  
  
Archive: Ask-I'll let you know  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to NBC and Warner Brothers and Michael Chriton  
  
This is an alternate ending to "Thy Will Be Done." What if John asked someone else first. This is a story of what could have happened had one thing changed and the effects that it could have had on the lives of those on the ER.  
  
****  
  
"Carter will you help Abby with this one?"  
  
"Why can't you do it?" John asked. He was sitting behind the Admit desk.  
  
"I-I just can't," Dave stuttered.  
  
"What's the matter, Dave? You afraid of clowns?" Abby rolled her eyes as she began to check vitals on the clown.  
  
"Maybe he had a bad circus experience."  
  
John and Abby, along with two paramedics wheeled the clown down the hall toward a trauma room. Heleh stopped John, and asked him to speak with a woman who was looking for a clean needle. After arguing with her for several minutes, John was relived when Randi called him from down the hall. He walked away from the redheaded woman toward the desk clerk.  
  
"Some girl called you; said she would not be able to make it-flu," Randi said with her distinct Jersey accent.  
  
"Some girl. So you did not get a name?"  
  
"You got more than one date tonight?"  
  
"Oh great."  
  
"Big Date?" Chuny asked.  
  
"It had potential." John was obviously trying to think of a quick fill in date.  
  
"So ask someone else." The Latina nurse suggested.  
  
"No, it's this charity event. It's going to be boring. Nobody's going to want to go."  
  
"Why? Ask someone from the ER."  
  
"Like who? -Chuny, you want to go?  
  
"Not me. I've got plans." With that the nurse walked away, with a grin on her face.  
  
Carter thought about it for a second, and turned to face Randi.  
  
"Randi?"  
  
"What, you want me to go to a charity event? Come on Carter-I would not know what to do at a charity event. Not exactly my rung on the ladder of society."  
  
"Oh, please. Half the people that will be there don't belong there. I would not be going if I did not have to, but it's my grandparent's thing. They expect me to bring someone. Please." He looked at her with his dark brown eyes, and she found it hard to say no.  
  
"Fine, Ok whatever. What should I wear?"  
  
"Great. Thank you so much. You really saved me!"  
  
Suddenly Abby yelled from the trauma room. "Carter- your clown is crashing!"  
  
"Ah, crap!" He ran down the hall, and yelled over his shoulder "It's formal!"  
  
****  
  
Randi was sitting at the Admit desk, when Carter and Abby walked up.  
  
"Hey Randi, be sure to be nice to him tonight. He just killed a clown." Abby said sarcastically.  
  
"I did not," Carter protested.  
  
"Didn't save him."  
  
Abby walked back down the hall, giving Carter no time to respond. Instead, he walked over to Randi.  
  
"So what time should I pick you up? Is 8:00 alright?"  
  
"Sure, Dr. Carter, sounds great. Look, are you sure you want to take me? I figured you would want to take Abby."  
  
"She and Luka are, um, together, so she's not interested."  
  
"You asked her?"  
  
"No. We'll have fun. That's a promise. And if we don't, then we can leave, and go somewhere else. Okay?"  
  
"Fine. Here is my address," she said as she smiled a rare smile and scribbled something on a scrap of paper.  
  
He smiled back, and turned to go talk to a patient.  
  
****  
  
Five hours later, Randi looked herself over in the full-length mirror in the bathroom of her tiny apartment. It had not taken her very long to decide on the dress to wear. She only had a few formals, but realized that she would be meeting two of the most respectable, not to mention rich people in Chicago. She was their grandson's date, so she had to look decent. She knew that her simple, strapless black gown, which she had worn to wedding ages ago, was the only thing she had that fit into the category of "decent." After tying her long tresses into a neat French twist, she quickly applied some makeup, and found her shoes. She finished minutes before her doorbell rang.  
  
"Hey, Dr. Carter," she said as she opened the door.  
  
"Hey. You look amazing."  
  
"Yeah, I, uh, I clean up pretty well."  
  
"No kidding. Hey tonight call me John. Please."  
  
"Ok-John-let me get my coat and my purse, and I think I will be ready."  
  
"Great."  
  
She returned a minute later, and John held the door open for her, and they departed for the museum.  
  
****  
  
They exited her building, and she giggled at the sight of the limo.  
  
"Is that for us?"  
  
"Your chariot awaits," Carter replied suavely. Randi giggled again, prompting John to ask her what was so funny.  
  
"I was just thinking about the last time I was in a limo. My senior prom. I went with Vinny Dubranaski. No one really knew how his father made his money. Some kind of Mob thing was the rumor, but I don't know. Anyway, it was a very memorable night, for Vinny anyway."  
  
John laughed as she stepped into the limo, and he followed.  
  
****  
  
"So, how many people will be at this thing?" Randi asked fifteen minutes later.  
  
"Um, lets just say that my grandparents like spectacle. Oh, and don't worry about the cameras and stuff, just hang on to me, and keep walking."  
  
"What do you mean, cameras? Like paparazzi and stuff?"  
  
John nodded.  
  
"I guess this will be quite the scandal. I can see the headline now. 'Jonathan Truman Carter the III, seen living it up with lowly desk clerk.'"  
  
The limo pulled to a stop in front of the museum.  
  
"Oh, come on. Give yourself some credit. I get the impression that you don't do that nearly as often as you should. You're a great person. Spunky, organized, attractive."  
  
As he said this, he smiled at her, a valet opened the door, and John began to exit. He held out his hand for Randi as she tried to regain her train of thought.  
  
*Did he just say that to me?* she thought.  
  
He was right about the cameras. There were so many. It was almost overwhelming, but he grabbed her hand and began to lead her through the ocean of photographers. They heard several whispers of "Who is that?" and "Have we seen her with him before?" and "Another girl? How many has that been this month?" Randi had to laugh out loud at the last comment.  
  
****  
  
Once inside, they left their coats at the front, and entered into the main room. It was guarded by a large skeleton of some prehistoric creature.  
  
"Impressive." Randi was in awe of the scale of everything in the building, and could not comprehend spending that much money on anything, much less a party. She held on to John's had tightly for fear of getting lost. She figured that would not make a very good impression on John's family.  
  
"You okay?" he asked gently.  
  
"Uh-yeah. I guess I'm just I'm just a bit overwhelmed."  
  
"Relax. Stick with me, and you will be fine. All you have to do is stand there and look gorgeous. And you are doing fine in that departm-"  
  
A middle age man walked up to them, at that moment, and cut John's sentence short.  
  
"John. How are you doing? It's been a long time. Who is this beautiful creature on your arm?"  
  
"Bryan McAllister, this is Randi Fronczak. We work together."  
  
"Oh right. At County. You know," Bryan continued, directing his discussion toward Randi, "I always thought that John here would start a practice. Why he would want to work at a rat hole was beyond me. But now I can see what is keeping him there." The older man touched Randi's cheek, and it became obvious to John how uncomfortable she was, and surprised him how angry it made him.  
  
"There's Gamma and Gramps. Excuse us please Bryan."  
  
"Thank you, John. He was making me really uncomfortable."  
  
"He's always been a complete jerk. Ready to meet Gamma and Gramps?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be."  
  
They walked over to the table where John's grandparents sat.  
  
"Hello, John. I was beginning to wonder if you were going to make it."  
  
John leaned in and kissed Millicent Carter on the cheek, and shook hands with John Truman Carter Sr.  
  
"Sorry about that Gamma. Traffic was backed up, and then we ran into Bryan McAllister on our way in."  
  
"My sympathies. How long do plan to be impolite John. Introduce us to the lovely young lady."  
  
Oh, Sorry. Randi Fronczak, These are my grandparents, John and Millicent Carter. Gamma and Gramps, Randi Fronczak."  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Carter."  
  
"Has my grandson gotten you out on the dance floor yet?" the older Carter inquired.  
  
"No he hasn't." She looked at him with a smile.  
  
"Then let me try to show my apologies for him, and invite you for a spin around the dance floor. Shall we?"  
  
Randi looked at John, who nodded his head. *Can she waltz?* he thought to himself.  
  
"Of course."  
  
John Sr. and Randi headed out to the dance floor, and John sat down beside the matriarch of the family.  
  
"She seems like quite a young woman. Is she the one you were planning on bringing?"  
  
"No. She called and said she had the flu. Randi and I work together, so I asked her to fill-in. She did not want to at first-"  
  
"But you are glad she did." The elderly woman finished his sentence. John just smiled at her. "I can see it on your face. How long have you known her?"  
  
"She has worked at the hospital for a while, but I never thought of her as a potential, um, as someone I would like to get to know better. We're friends, you know? But she is fun to be around. Different than most of the others."  
  
"Is she a doctor?"  
  
"Um, no-a desk clerk." John wondered what Gamma's response would be.  
  
"Oh-a hard working woman. I like someone who is willing to work hard. She seems very spunky and energetic. I like her a lot."  
  
John excused himself from the table and walked out on to the dance floor and cut in on his date and his grandfather.  
  
The two were soon dancing around, and Randi could not help but think that she could get used to this.  
  
The party wound down soon after dinner, and by 11:00, John and Randi were bored out of their minds.  
  
"You ready to get out of here?" he asked her.  
  
"Definitely," she said, as she let out a sigh of relief.  
  
They walked out of the museum, and waited for their limo.  
  
"It's still kind of early. You, uh, want to maybe go and get some coffee or some ice cream or something?" John said, breaking the awkward silence.  
  
"Sure. But ice cream? John, I'm still full from the lobster at dinner. I've got a better idea." She looked at him with a glint of mischief in her eyes, and they entered the limo, and drove off. 


	2. The Last Snow

Title: Different, but the Same  
  
Rating: PG -13  
  
Spoilers: "Thy will be Done" and maybe others later  
  
Archive: Ask-I'll let you know  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to NBC and Warner Brothers and Michael Crichton  
  
This is an alternate ending to "Thy Will Be Done." What if John asked someone else first? This is a story of what could have happened had one thing changed and the effects that it could have had on the lives of those on the ER.  
  
****  
  
"I have to honestly say I have never done this in a tuxedo before."  
  
"Yeah, well, why don't you try it in four inch heels!"  
  
John laughed heartily at this. "I don't think I should try that. Has to be some kind of public safety violation in that."  
  
They were both laughing by then, and began to walk towards hole number seven at Rudy's All Night miniature golf course. They both knew that they were bad at the game, but it was ridiculous just how bad they were!  
  
"Have you ever played miniature golf before, John?"  
  
"Sure I have. One of my uncles had a course put in one corner of his estate."  
  
"You're kidding right?" John shook his head in answer to Randi's question. "Wait, you're not kidding. Oh for the love of Pete! So just out of curiosity, how much is your family worth?"  
  
It was at that moment John chose to hit the golf ball. Her question broke his concentration, and the ball flew into the water.  
  
"What do you mean? Like over all? I don't know, and I don't really care. Money is highly overrated."  
  
"Easy for you to say."  
  
"Do you think we could go the rest of the night without discussing money? I heard enough of that at the benefit."  
  
"Sure," she giggled.  
  
As she said this, John began to stare into her eyes. He did so for what seemed like hours to Randi. She had to break the silence.  
  
"You're ball fell into the water. Go move it so that I can take my turn."  
  
"Yes ma'am," he said, not breaking the eye contact until he turned his back to her.  
  
The game was soon completed, Randi beating John by one stroke. Randi sat down on a bench, while John went to get them some hot chocolate.  
  
"Here you go. Nice and hot. Be careful." He handed her the Styrofoam cup, and sat down beside her.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked when he saw the weary expression on her face.  
  
"I am exhausted. And I believe I know two people who have a 7:00 am shift tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Come on, let's go."  
  
The two finished their hot chocolate and stood up to leave, but Randi's spiked heel managed to catch in the underside of the bench. She hit the ground as quickly as she had stood up. She knew that she was hurt, but was not sure to the extent of her injuries. She could not speak because the wind had been knocked out of her when she fell. John was beside her on the ground in seconds.  
  
"Oh man, Randi! Are you ok? Does anything hurt?" She nodded. "Where?"  
  
"My ankle," she managed to whisper.  
  
"Okay. Try and sit up for me." She did as she was told, but not without his assistance. He checked her leg quickly but gently. His warm touch made her tremble on the inside. He finished his examination, and decided that it was probably just a bad sprain.  
  
"Well, It does not look like anything is broken, but we should probably take you to County and check you out to be sure."  
  
"No. John, please. I just want to go home and lay in my own bed. Please, John. Just take me back to my apartment." She looked at him with a hint of begging in her eyes.  
  
"Okay. Fine. But you have to promise me that you'll let me check it out better when we get there."  
  
She nodded, and to her surprise, he lifted her into his arms, and began to carry her back to the limo. Once in the car, John insisted that she lay down and elevate her leg. With her head in his lap, she quickly fell asleep. She felt truly safe for the first time in a while.  
  
John could not relinquish his concern for her.  
  
*What is this?* he thought to himself. *She's Randi. A friend. A co-worker. I should not be having these feelings about her.* But as he thought this, he looked down at her sleeping form, and realized how beautiful she was. *Why didn't I notice this before?*  
  
When they got to her apartment, it was nearly 2 am. After telling the limo driver that he would find his own way home, John tenderly carried her into her building and up the stairs to her apartment. He realized that he would have to wake her to get in.  
  
*But she's sleeping so soundly* he argued with himself. Then he remembered the little sitting area in front of the window down the hallway and around the corner from her door. He decidedly walked in that direction. When he got there, he gently sat on the little love seat, and positioned her with her head on his chest, and making sure that her ankle was elevated.  
  
*I could get used to this* He smiled, and looked down at the raven-haired beauty in his embrace.  
  
****  
  
Three hours later, Randi stirred, waking John from his sleep. When she opened her eyes, she was not sure where she was, but was well aware of the man holding her. His face was so close to hers, their noses were nearly touching. She inhaled deeply.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"In your hallway. I did not want to wake you. You were so peaceful. So I just sat with you." With his arms still around her, he smiled, and looked down at her ankle. "How do you feel?"  
  
She glanced down and wiggled her foot.  
  
"It is a little stiff and sore, but I think that I can walk. Should I try?"  
  
"Yeah. You need to move it around a much as possible." He helped her stand up, and supported her weight as she took the first few steps. "When we get to work, I'll check you out for real, and get you some crutches."  
  
"Work-what time is it?"  
  
John glanced at his watch.  
  
"It's about 5:30. Why don't you go get ready, and I'll call a cab to get us to my place. I'll change pretty quickly, and then I will drive us to the hospital. Can, uh, can you manage alright, you know, getting ready?"  
  
Randi took the key from her purse, and unlocked the door. John helped her inside.  
  
"I think I'll be alright. But thanks for the offer. Maybe some other time, though." She winked at him and smiled and turned to limp into her bedroom. John chuckled to himself as she walked off. He ran his fingers through his hair and went to call for a cab.  
  
****  
  
Forty-five minutes later, the pair was entering the grounds of Carter Mansion. Randi was in awe of the whole atmosphere of the estate. Snow had begun to fall. It was like a winter wonderland. She knew that she had never seen any place quite so beautiful.  
  
John was watching her face as they drove up the brick driveway. She was almost child like.  
  
"Randi."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing. Never mind."  
  
The cab pulled to a stop in front of the massive doorway. John paid the driver, and got out to help Randi. They entered into the front foyer, and Randi was awed again.  
  
"You like?"  
  
"This is unbelievable."  
  
"Eh-It's home. I'm going to go change. I'll be back in a few minutes. Make yourself comfortable-but sit down. I don't want you to hurt yourself worse young lady."  
  
"Yes, Dr. Carter," she said sarcastically.  
  
He laughed as he walked up the grand staircase.  
  
She sat on the huge couch and looked at her surroundings. It was so different from what she had grown up in. Yet it was home to him. It was his way of life, nothing out of the ordinary. Her ordinary was the complete opposite. She contemplated what her life would have been like if she had grown up like this. *I wouldn't be working at County, that's for sure* she thought to herself.  
  
"It's good to see you again, my dear." Gamma entered from what Randi assumed to be the kitchen.  
  
"Mrs. Carter, It's nice to see you again, too. Uh, John went upstairs to, um, get ready for work."  
  
"I know. I ran into him on the way down here. He told my about your little mishap. How do you feel now, Randi?" The elder lady smiled a gentile smile at Randi.  
  
"Much better, thanks."  
  
"It has gotten cold out hasn't it?"  
  
"It started snowing. I guess a cold front went through last night."  
  
"Ah, yes. The last snow of the season. You know it is this last snow that brings life in late spring. It is kind of like love, don't you think. When you find that special someone, you know that it is the last time you will fall, and you can anticipate what will grow from that love in the future."  
  
Randi wondered what she was getting at. She felt a lump in her throat.  
  
"At least that is what I felt like when I met John's grandfather. I knew we would be together forever."  
  
"I only hope I can find that kind of love someday, Mrs. Carter."  
  
"You will dear."  
  
"Ready to go, Randi?" John's voice was heard before he appeared around the corner.  
  
"Definitely. We don't want to be late. Weaver will be on the warpath. Tomahawk and all."  
  
John laughed as he opened the door for her, and then grabbed her arm in an effort to assist her walking. John had had the groundskeeper bring his jeep around to the front of the house. Before she could step off the brick patio, he picked her up, and carried her to the passenger side of the jeep.  
  
"What are you doing?" she shrieked.  
  
"I call it taking care of my patient."  
  
"Do you do this for all of your patients, doctor?"  
  
"Only the really cute ones," he teased. He shut the door and ran around to the driver's side and hopped in. "Ready?"  
  
"Let's go. We really are going to be late."  
  
They headed toward County. Halfway there, Randi began to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You know that the nurses will have a heyday with this. They all know that we went to the benefit together last night. You know what they will think when we show up together."  
  
"What? That we slept together? Well, you know if you want to get technical- "  
  
"Shut up, Carter!" She rolled her eyes at him. "No. I think that we should just act like we always do. That will really bug them. You be your normal, flirtatious doctor self, and I'll-"  
  
"And you'll be your normal smarty pants self. Just out of curiosity, where has that person been these last 16 hours?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess you bring out the nice Randi."  
  
"Is there a naughty Randi?" John asked, with a smirk on his face.  
  
"That is something you'll never know, John Carter."  
  
"A guy can dream can't he?"  
  
"Yes. And sometimes dreams come true." She stared at him as he was trying to concentrate on driving.  
  
****  
  
"Where is Carter? He was supposed to be here five minutes ago." Kerry was in the process of her typical morning ritual of yelling about some poor resident who was five minutes late. Carter was her target on that particular day.  
  
Chuny looked at Abby.  
  
"Maybe she should ask where Randi is at the same time."  
  
Abby nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hey, look, there they are." Malik said with a grin on his face.  
  
"Carter, where have you been? When you are supposed to start work at seven, be here in time to start work at seven. How many times do I have to tell you that?"  
  
"Sorry Dr. Weaver."  
  
He took off his hat, rubbed his hands through his hair, and headed to the lounge, leaving Randi to answer to the red headed Chief of emergency medicine.  
  
"Randi, what's your excuse? And why are you limping?"  
  
"I fell. Bad sprain apparently. I had it checked out."  
  
"I'll bet she did," Heleh whispered to Lydia.  
  
Randi popped a piece of Chewing gum into her mouth, and began her normal daily activities. With the exception of a certain doctor, stopping at the admit desk more often.  
  
****  
  
"You want to grab lunch?"  
  
"Sure John. I'll be ready in about ten minutes."  
  
As John walked back towards the lounge, he heard Chuny talking to Lily and Yosh.  
  
"Plain as day she called him 'John.' If you ask me, that after school program was not the only thing that benefited from last night."  
  
He smiled to himself at how wrong they were. Nothing had happened. They were just friends. Or had something changed?  
  
****  
  
As my pen name implies, I'm from the South, and have no idea bout the weather patterns in Chicago, so just work with me!  
  
I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am. Please Review! I love to hear feedback about my stories! 


	3. Beside the Lake

Title: Different, but the Same  
  
Rating: PG (For now)  
  
Spoilers: "Thy Will be Done" and maybe others later  
  
Archive: Ask-I'll let you know  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to NBC and Warner Brothers and Michael Crichton  
  
This is an alternate ending to "Thy Will Be Done." What if John asked someone else first? This is a story of what could have happened had one thing changed and the effects that it could have had on the lives of those on the ER.  
  
This chapter is best if read with some romantic song playing in the background. My song of choice is "When You Love Someone" by Bryan Adams. It seems to fit well. So-put on your favorite romantic ballad, read and enjoy!  
  
****  
  
(2 weeks later)  
  
"Hey, Carter. You filthy rich grandmother is on line 2."  
  
"Thanks, Jerry. I'll take it in the lounge."  
  
John entered the abandoned lounge, and picked up the phone, concerned about why Gamma was calling him at work.  
  
"Gamma? Is everything okay?"  
  
"Well that's a nice way to greet your grandmother. I just wanted to know if you were coming home for dinner."  
  
"What. You never call just for that reason. What's up?"  
  
"John, your mother is here. She just got in."  
  
He sighed deeply.  
  
"Gamma-crap, I did have plans-"  
  
"With Randi? Dinner?"  
  
"Yes. But I guess I'll cancel. I just really do not feel like dealing with Eleanor Carter tonight. You know how she is. Still stuck in a bubble from Bobby. I am really tired of making attempts to reconcile with her, when I know that I will just be blatantly ignored. It is the story of my life. She was never like a real mother to me. I hate feeling this bitter, but-"  
  
"John, there is a simple solution. Bring Randi with you. That way, you'll have an excuse to leave after dinner."  
  
"Ok. Fine. Whatever. I'll see you later. Bye Gamma."  
  
He hung up the phone, and headed back to the admit desk. Randi was sitting with her back towards him. He walked up behind her, putting his hands on the desk on either side of her, subsequently pinning her where she was. She knew that it was him. The four times they had been out, she became much more aware of everything about him: his smell, the way he breathed, his smile. The list could have gone on forever. She snapped back to reality when he leaned in to whisper in her ear.  
  
"Look, about tonight-slight change of plans."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"How does dinner at Casa de Carter sound?"  
  
"Fine. But why?"  
  
"Uh-my mother is in town."  
  
"You have got to be kidding me."  
  
"I wish I were. I have not seen her in, like, a year. Gamma told me to bring you to use as an excuse to leave after dinner. Please?" He stared at her with the same brown eyes that she had seen two weeks ago. The eyes that had weakened her defenses, and had gotten her to that benefit.  
  
"Sure. Why not. I like Gamma a lot, and it is certain that the food will be good at least."  
  
"Great. Once again you have saved me from the repercussions of an angry grandmother."  
  
Randi laughed out loud, as John headed toward the ambulance bay doors to meet the incoming paramedic rig.  
  
"You are using me, John!"  
  
"You are a good excuse for an escape. What can I say."  
  
Randi grinned profusely as she picked up the ringing phone.  
  
****  
  
"So Randi, What is your specialization?"  
  
Dinner had begun with an awkward introduction. John was concerned about his mother meeting Randi. But all seemed to be going all right after they sat down, aside from several moments of silence. Until Eleanor caught Randi off guard with her question.  
  
John eyed his mother, not knowing what would happen next.  
  
"Um, I don't know what you mean."  
  
"What are you? Pediatrician, OB, Anesthesiologist?"  
  
"I, uh, I work in Admit," Randi said, looking down at her plate.  
  
"Desk Clerk? John-"  
  
"Mom, don't," John said with a warning tone in his voice.  
  
"John, I just assumed that you would pick your friends more wisely. At least start socializing with those who-who are more socially adept."  
  
Randi could not believe how spiteful that woman was. She felt the tears well up in her eyes. Normally she would have given Mrs. Carter a piece of her mind, but she knew that at that moment, she could not do that without crying.  
  
"Excuse me," she said as she pushed out her chair and quickly ran out of the room.  
  
John's grandparents looked between the mother and her son, waiting for one of them to speak. John took a moment to get his flaring temper under control. His face reddened, and he stood up and stared at his mother.  
  
"How *dare* you, speak to a friend of mine like that at all, much less to her face. Do just try to make my life a living hell? Do you?"  
  
"I am your mother. Do *not* talk to me like that."  
  
"No-no, you see I don't have a mother. You have not been my mother since Bobby died. Twenty years. Twenty years of being ignored. You ignore me, dad, and everyone else that may have meant anything to you at one point or another. Don't just stop by, unannounced, and pretend to be my mother, because you're not." John inhaled deeply, still starring at Eleanor. "Excuse me." He walked out of the dining room, yelling an apology to his grandparents.  
  
****  
  
After a few minutes of searching, John found Randi sitting on the edge of a lounge chair out on the terrace overlooking the pool.  
  
"I don't know if there is anything I can say or do that can make up for what my mother just said to you." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I never should have asked you to come tonight. She is my problem, and I did not need to bring you into it. I should have expected nothing less from her. I'm so sorry."  
  
He sat down behind her on the lounge chair. Even from there, he could tell that she had been crying.  
  
"It's so beautiful and peaceful here, John," she said, in an attempt to change the subject.  
  
"Randi-"  
  
"Is that a lake way over there?"  
  
"Yeah. You want to go take a look?"  
  
The woman sitting in front of him nodded silently. He stood up and took her hand, leading her in the direction of the lake. They followed the brick path, the moon guiding their way.  
  
In the moonlight, John could not help but notice her appearance. Deep burgundy slacks, black spaghetti strap shell, and a long sheer black jacket. Her hair was falling around her shoulders in big curls, ever so slightly blowing in the wind. She looked so different than she typically did at work.  
  
They reached the small lake without a word spoken between them. John led her out onto the wooden dock, where they sat, hanging their feet over the side.  
  
"Why is she like that, John? What had to happened to make a woman that bitter and spiteful?"  
  
Taking in a deep breath, Johns began to tell Randi the story.  
  
"I had a brother, Bobby. He fell off a horse one day and broke his leg. It was a penetrating fracture. Kind of a random incident. They took him to the emergency room to have it set. That is how we found out. Leukemia. Anyway, long story short, he found out in May, and was gone by Christmas. She went through years of depression; I honestly don't know if she has even fully recovered, yet. It has been twenty years, and she is still shutting me out. She forgot that she had *two* sons. It has driven her and my father apart. Broke up the family."  
  
Randi looked at John's face. It was frozen, as he stared out into the water. She squeezed his hand with reassurance and concern. He finally turned his face toward hers. It seemed like lifetimes that they stared into one another's eyes. She suddenly turned her head back out toward the lake.  
  
John did the same.  
  
"What about you? Any hidden tragedies from your past?"  
  
"Not really. I was raised by my father in a middle class home in Jersey. My mom apparently split when I was a few months old. I never knew her. My dad had one picture of her that he kept on the mirror in the bathroom. I look just like her. Anyway, he had a fatal heart attack two weeks after my eighteenth birthday. That was when I lost control. I got in with the wrong people, because I felt lost without daddy." More tears began to form in her eyes. "I hit a low about two years later, and realized that if I did not get out of there soon, I would never be able to get out. So I came to Chicago, and wound up at County. The rest, they say, is history."  
  
"I guess that we are not as different as most would think, huh? With the mothers and all."  
  
A single tear ran down her cheek. John turned, looked into her eyes again, and lifted his hand to her face. He wiped the teardrop away with his thumb. Slowly and tenderly, he pulled her face towards his. He kissed her gently on the cheek, right where the tear had been wiped away.  
  
As gentle as the kiss had been, Randi had felt fire in it. The two backed away slightly, and stared at each other until John put both of his hands on her face and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
When the kiss ended, they smiled at one another. The world seemed to have stood still for them. They both felt as if everything in their lives were right for the first time in ages. They felt a sense of security and serenity.  
  
"What time is it, John?"  
  
"Three minutes 'til eleven."  
  
"I need to get home. I'm on at 6:00." John helped her into a standing position, and then put his arms around her.  
  
"You don't have to leave. Stay, please?  
  
"I'd like to, really I would, but I'm working a double tomorrow. Frank is out of town."  
  
He smiled, leaning in to kiss her again.  
  
****  
  
I am not sure if the actual story of Bobby's death was ever told in its entirety, so I had to put my own spin on that part. My apologies if it does not coincide with the real story, as presented on the show.  
  
*******************Please, Please, Please Review!******************* 


	4. Gamma

Title: Different, but the Same  
  
Archive: Ask-I'll let you know  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to NBC and Warner Brothers and Michael Crichton  
  
This is an alternate ending to "Thy Will Be Done." What if John asked someone else first? This is a story of what could have happened had one thing changed and the effects that it could have had on the lives of those on the ER.  
  
A slight turn towards the angst genre, but that should be short lived. (I hope) Not much John and Randi dialog in this one, but I have a reason. This chapter really focuses on the relationship between John and Millicent & Randi and Millicent.  
  
****  
  
(Six months later)  
  
"More roses? Who are they for?"  
  
"Who do you think? The same person yesterday's bouquet was for, and the day's before that-"  
  
"I know. I was just hoping Luka would get the idea that stuff like this is romantic."  
  
"Yeah. Mark does not take hints very well, either!"  
  
Abby and Elizabeth stood behind the admit desk, looking over charts.  
  
"Here comes the happy couple now."  
  
John and Randi had returned from lunch, entering the ambulance doors. She looked at him with a sideways glance when she saw the bouquet of white roses. He held her hand, but continued to look straight ahead, smiling. When they got to the desk, he kissed her on the cheek, and headed to the lounge.  
  
With Abby and Susan looking on, she grabbed the card in the flowers, and began to read. It simply said, "Randi-I love you-John." Randi picked up the bouquet and carried it to the lounge. Other than John, the room was abandoned. He was looking into his locker. She sat the roses on the table, and walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, and placing her head on his back.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He turned to face her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He proceeded to spin her around putting her between himself and the locker. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly.  
  
****  
  
"Elizabeth, we have an eighty two year old woman coming in. Possible stroke. Find Chen, We may need her help." The doctors and nurses began to prepare for the in coming trauma.  
  
Elizabeth, Jing Mei, Abby, and Kerry met the ambulance as it rolled up. As they unloaded the patient, the Chinese woman went slightly pale and gasped when she saw who it was.  
  
"Oh, no. It's John's grandmother."  
  
"Go and get him. Now!" Elizabeth ordered.  
  
****  
  
Randi was sitting in Johns lap, simply resting her head on his shoulder, and thinking about just how lucky she really was. Suddenly the lounge door swung open with urgency.  
  
"John, you need to come! It's your grandmother!" Jing Mei hated giving this news to her best friend.  
  
John and Randi both leapt off the couch, and sped out the door, with Jing Mei right behind them.  
  
"What is it?" John asked as they ran toward trauma green.  
  
"Possibly a stroke or an MI. Corday and Weaver are in there."  
  
Randi stood outside the windowed door of the trauma room, while John tried to take over the care of Gamma.  
  
"What's her BP?"  
  
"John, we have got it under control. We do not think that it was an MI, but a stroke. Her BP is good, and she has good breath sounds. We had to paralyze her to intubate her, but she is a strong woman. If it was a stroke, it was fairly mild. Please. Let us take care of her, and you just be the grandson for right now."  
  
John reluctantly took Kerry's words under advisement and backed through the door. Randi met him there, and held on to him tightly as tears began to slip down his face. Randi had never seen him quite so vulnerable, and knew nothing else to do but to hold on to him.  
  
****  
  
Five hours later, upstairs in ICU, the elderly woman regained consciousness.  
  
"Gamma, Gamma. I'm here. Everything is going to be all right. I'm here. Don't try to talk; they had to put a tube in your throat to help you breathe. I called dad and he and Gramps are flying back in from Los Angeles. They should be here soon. Do you need anything?"  
  
The woman shook her head no and fell asleep. Minutes later John Carters' Sr. and Jr. entered the room.  
  
John explained everything to them, trying to reassure them both that more than likely she would be okay eventually. In his mind, he was not so certain. When he finished his explanation, he noticed Randi's figure standing in the doorway. He left the two older men to sit with Gamma, and walked over to his girlfriend.  
  
The couple stepped outside, and just embraced each other for a few moments.  
  
"You okay?" Randi asked softly.  
  
"There does not seem to be any brain damage, but she cannot move her legs, signaling that there is some definite damage to the nervous system. There is a possibility of another stroke, and I don't know if she could survive another one. They should extubate her soon, because she is breathing more regularly. Randi, I cannot lose her."  
  
"I know, I know, baby." She put her arms around him again in an effort to comfort him, as he began to cry again.  
  
****  
  
The next day, the doctors extubated Millicent Carter, allowing her to talk to the ones that she loved.  
  
John Sr., Jr., the III, and Randi, stood around her bed, as she complained about the fuss that was made over her in the last few days.  
  
"I don't want to be a bother," she said slowly.  
  
"I promise that you weren't, Gamma. Look, we just want you to get better."  
  
"Could I have some privacy then? And Randi, will you stay and help me get out of this dreadful hospital gown and into something that is mine?"  
  
"Gamma, they have people here that can help you with that."  
  
"I don't mind, John. Really. You men go get some coffee or something, and I will take care of Gamma for a while? You guys need a break."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Randi kissed John on the lips.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Go."  
  
The three John's exited the room, and Randi helped Millicent into a more comfortable gown. The older woman had been making a few random comments, but surprised Randi with what she said next.  
  
"The snow-do you remember me telling you about the snow?"  
  
"Yes. I do remember. Very well." Since they had originally had this conversation, the two women had become very close. Randi got the grandmother she had never had, and Millicent had gotten the granddaughter she had never had.  
  
"I think you have had your last snow. I see the way that you look at my grandson, and the way he looks at you. It is exactly the same look that John Sr. and I had when we were first together. Do you love him, Randi?"  
  
"More than anything," she said honestly. "He brings out the best person in me. He challenges me everyday to be a little better than I was the day before. I can't imagine my life without him in it."  
  
"I already knew that," Millicent said with a slight grin on her face. "I think I will rest now."  
  
"Okay. Sleep well, Gamma."  
  
****  
  
Later that afternoon, after Randi had gone back to her apartment, and John's father and grandfather went back to the mansion for a quick rest, he sat alone in the hospital room with his grandmother.  
  
He was staring out the window, when she woke from her sleep.  
  
"Hey, Gamma, you're up." John sat down in the chair next to the bed, and grabbed onto the elderly woman's shriveled hand.  
  
"John, do you love her?"  
  
"Who, Randi?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"With all my heart. Aside from you, she is the most important woman in my life. I can't imagine my life without her in it."  
  
Millicent let out a weak laugh.  
  
"She said exactly the same thing. Here-it is something I want you to have."  
  
John looked at what his grandmother was holding in her frail hand.  
  
"Gamma, I can't take that. It is too sentimental. Means too much."  
  
"John, I am eighty two years old. I look silly with this thing. Look, I always said that this would go to my granddaughter, but I don't have one. You have found a wonderful woman John, who has become like a granddaughter to me. Don't let her go. Give this to her, but only when you are ready. I have no doubt that you two will be together for a long, long time. I want nothing more than for you to be happy. Please, take it."  
  
John lifted the large diamond and platinum ring from Millicent's hand, and just looked at it.  
  
*Marriage* he thought to himself, a little frightened by the idea. *This ring would look amazing on Randi's finger* he thought, *but eventually, not now*  
  
He slipped the ring into his pocket, kissed his grandmother's forehead, and headed for the door.  
  
"Thank you, Gamma. I love you. Now, get some sleep-doctors orders."  
  
She waved good-bye to him, and closed her eyes.  
  
****  
  
"Great save, John."  
  
"Thanks Deb." The two friends walked into the lounge after an intense GSW trauma.  
  
"So, how are things going with you and Randi? What has it been like six months?"  
  
"Yep. As of last week."  
  
"Lucky girl."  
  
"Do I detect a bit of jealousy, Deb?"  
  
"Oh get over yourself." The young Asian woman smiled and winked at him. "Night, John!" Deb walked out the door, and John followed.  
  
"Night, Deb."  
  
He walked over to Admit, wishing desperately that Randi did not have the night off. Aside from that, he was tired because he had been with Gamma all day. Thinking of her made him think of the ring that he had just put into his locker. He chuckled to himself over the prospect over proposing to Randi.  
  
"Dr. Carter. Hey, Carter!" Jerry was waving his hand in front of the doctor's face, trying to get his attention.  
  
"Yeah, sorry. What is it?"  
  
The burly desk clerk handed him the phone.  
  
"I think they said it is ICU."  
  
A wave of panic covered John. He began to fear what he would hear on the other end of the line. He swallowed hard.  
  
"Th-This is John Carter."  
  
He listened to the voice on the other end of the line, and his face went pale. He dropped the phone and sprinted up the stairs.  
  
*****************Please Review******************* It seems that this pairing may be lacking something due to the lack of reviews, but you know what? I don't care. I love this story, and am very excited about where it is headed. If you have any suggestions, feel free to let me know, via my email (short_and_sweet_4201@yahoo.com) I am open to any and all suggestions about how to make this a better story. I really am enjoying writing about this couple, and it is kind of different. I am actually considering writing a series of these interesting pairings. I think that Carter and Elizabeth, or Carter and Chuny will be next. What do you think? 


	5. A Proposal, A Wedding, and Friends

Title: Different, but the Same  
  
Archive: Ask-I'll let you know  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to NBC and Warner Brothers and Michael Crichton  
  
This is an alternate ending to "Thy Will Be Done." What if John asked someone else first? This is a story of what could have happened had one thing changed and the effects that it could have had on the lives of those on the ER.  
  
This is a comparatively shorter chapter that focuses on (as the chapter title says) a proposal, a wedding, and friends. Sorry about the delay in posting, but I really struggled with how I wanted this chapter to go. There were several rewrites, and several deleted scenes, simply because I wanted to do something new and fresh, and we all know how many "Carter wedding" scenarios there are. Hope you enjoy!  
  
****  
  
"Hey. There you are. Alger told me you were probably out here." Walking up behind him, Randi spoke gently, as if she were speaking to a child. "John?"  
  
"She loved this place. Everything about it reminds me of her. She used to love to be rowed around the lake. She pushed me on the swing every night before dinner when I was little. So many memories. No wonder Gramps decided to stay at the penthouse in New York. He couldn't bear staying here without her."  
  
He continued to stare out over the lake, which was reflecting the hurriedly setting sun. The autumn wind had picked up, causing Randi's hair to blow wildly around her face, and the hem of John's unbuttoned denim over shirt blew backward behind him. The dock creaked as she walked closer to him.  
  
"What about you? You plan on going anywhere?"  
  
"Nope. I like it here. She's still here. Here I feel like I still have the memories. I know it has only been five days, but-" He could not finish the sentence. He inhaled deeply and turned to face the woman that he loved so much. He grabbed her hands lovingly.  
  
"Randi, Gamma gave me something just before she died. She told me that it was for you, but that I was only supposed to give it to you when I was ready."  
  
He took the ring out of his jeans pocket, unnoticed. He silently slipped it onto her finger. It fit perfectly.  
  
Randi was looking into John's eyes so intently, that she did not realized that extra weight had been added to her left hand, until he brought her hands to his lips. He kissed her fingers lightly. She saw the sparkling diamond, and instantly realized what was going on.  
  
"John, is this-"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I-I don't know what to say." Her voice was shaking.  
  
" 'Yes' would be a good place to start."  
  
"John, was this her ring?"  
  
John nodded again, and swallowed hard, trying to keep his emotions in tact.  
  
Tears began to flow from Randi's eyes. He had given her something more special, more precious than just the material value of the ring. He had given her a part of his grandmother.  
  
"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you."  
  
As he swept her up into his arms, his emotions began to overflow as well. The couple stood on the dock crying into their embrace. They remained this way for almost half an hour, until they had no more tears to shed.  
  
He kissed her, and they began the walk up the brick path back to the mansion, hand in hand.  
  
"So, when do you want to do this thing?" Randi asked.  
  
"What kind of wedding do you want to have?" John asked simultaneously.  
  
They laughed at themselves.  
  
"Answer my question first. You know you can have whatever you want, right? Money is not an issue."  
  
"I have always wanted a big wedding. That's it. I want a big wedding that Gamma would be proud of. And I want to have it right here, by the lake, at sunset. In the spring. "  
  
John smiled.  
  
"Yep, you're definitely cut out to be a Carter." The newly engaged couple continued walking, John wrapped his arms around his bride to be, and kissed her forehead.  
  
*I get to do this for the rest of my life* he thought.  
  
****  
  
"Don't start that, yet. You have not even walked down the aisle. You really don't want raccoon eyes in these pictures."  
  
Jing Mei handed Randi an islet handkerchief and then went back to finishing the buttons on the back of the pristine gown. The dress was not traditional, by any means, but it was undeniably Randi. It was a straight halter dress, with a plunging neckline, intermittently accented with crystals and beads. The bottom fishtailed into a three-foot train. Her hair was pulled back into a romantic bun, and surrounded by a diamond tiara.  
  
"Thank you. For everything."  
  
"Hey, what is the maid of honor for? Look, I am so happy for you and John. I have known him for a long time, and you bring out the best in him. And I'm glad that his relationship with you has allowed us to become real friends."  
  
While the girls were hugging, a knock was heard at the door.  
  
"Somebody call for an escort?" asked John Carter Sr. "Randi, you look amazing. Just like you did the first time I met you a year ago." He kissed her cheek, and offered her his arm. Randi willing linked elbows with the vibrant eighty three year old man, mostly in fear that she might pass out if she did not find some kind of support.  
  
Jing Mei, dressed in a rust colored satin gown, lead the way, and the three- person entourage headed towards the lake. The crisp May dusk revealed a scene that Randi had only seen in her dreams. Descending from the hill, down the brick path that she and John had traveled so often, she could see the two thousand votive candles that lit her way. She saw all four hundred guests, and was in awe of the use of ornamental columns, staircases, and sheer chiffon. It was perfect.  
  
The string quartet began their rendition of the Wedding march, when they saw her in position. Deb started down the aisle, giving John a quick smile and wink when she passed him. He was obviously nervous, but happy. Then it was Randi's turn. She walked towards her soon to be husband with confidence and intensity. To the couple, there were no guests at this event. Their locked gaze never broke, even when John grabbed her hand, and they walked up the small staircase to the minister.  
  
****  
  
"A very wise woman once told me that when you truly fall in love with the one that is meant for you, it is like the final snow in the winter. It is that snow that brings fruit in the springtime. John, you are my last snowfall. I don't know what will happen in the future, what obstacles we will have to face, but I know that our love is so true, and so powerful that it will get us through just about everything. You have made me a better person. For that, I thank you. I love you so much, and cannot imagine life alone, without you ever again."  
  
Randi wiped the tears back, and stared into the eyes of the man standing directly in front of her. John was trying to hold his tears inside, but having little success. They both were thinking about the chair on the first row, occupied by a single long stemmed white rose.  
  
"John, go ahead," whispered the minister.  
  
He inhaled the cooling air deeply, and began his vows.  
  
"Millicent Carter was a wonderful woman. I never thought that I could care about another woman like I did my grandmother. There was no one like her. Spunky, charismatic, kind, sympathetic, strong, loving, full of grace-all in all, she was perfect. One of a kind-at least that is what I thought. Then she left me, but not until she made sure that I had someone to take care of me. Someone just as perfect as she was. Randi, you are that person. So much like Gamma. There is so much of her inside of you. You are like her gift to me. I-I think that she knew about us before there was an "us." I love you with every ounce of my being. I could never hope for anything more."  
  
****  
  
  
  
"It is my pleasure to introduce the new Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Truman Carter III."  
  
The couple entered the enormous tent set up a little ways from the lake on the Carter property. They were greeted with screams and cheers as they walked over to the head table, hand in hand. They were so relived to have the ceremony over with, that they just wanted to spend a little time and have some fun with their friends. Three of the tables closest to the one occupied by the bridal party, were filled with their co-workers, past and present.  
  
Everyone enjoyed the lobster dinner, and once the fine china was cleared, the real party began. A cameraman, who was hired to cover the event, was interviewing the ever so slightly intoxicated guests.  
  
Randi and John danced their first dance to "A Wonderful World," Gamma's favorite song. After that, the DJ pumped up the volume with several upbeat tunes. The tired couple sat most of these out. Instead they began to converse with their guests. They first stopped at the bar, to speak to some old friends.  
  
"Never thought I see the day, when Carter kept a woman for more than a few months. Randi, you had better keep a short leash on him." Doug shook John's hand, and hugged Randi, lightly kissing her cheek.  
  
"Really, Congratulations you two. I never would have thought about you two as a couple, but it works. You seem to be so in love."  
  
"Thanks, Carol." Carter hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Hey, watch it. That's my wife!" Doug slurred with a smile on his face.  
  
"Payback, Ross!"  
  
The newlyweds walked over to the table where Elizabeth, Mark, Peter, Cleo, Abby, Luka, Chuny and Susan sat.  
  
"Great Party!" Mark said enthusiastically as he could. The brain tumor had returned, and he was not himself. The meds were inhibiting his usual good demeanor.  
  
"This really is beautiful. Randi, I don't know how you planned it all." Chuny exclaimed.  
  
"Two words-'wedding coordinator!'" The six women began to chatter over the details of the day.  
  
John began to glance around, taking in everything about the night. He wished his mother had been there. He was so angry with her that last night he saw her, but wish she would have at least put forth the effort to be at her only son's wedding. He wished Gamma was there, but knew that she was watching. His thoughts were cut short by Peter's voice.  
  
"So where are you taking Randi for the honeymoon, man?"  
  
Everyone at the table stared up at him, and Randi glared at him with playful questioning in her eyes.  
  
"Um-that is a surprise. You guys will have to wait until we get back to find out." He wrapped his arm around his bride's waist. Just then, the DJ began to play another ballad. "Come on, wife. Let's dance."  
  
The couple spent the rest of the night dancing, laughing, and speaking with the many guests. This continued into the wee hours of the morning. Then it came time to leave, to where, Randi had no clue.  
  
****  
  
The next chapter should come pretty quickly, because I have known for a while how I want the honeymoon to go. Look for the next chapter very soon! 


	6. Southern Romance

Title: Different, but the Same  
  
Archive: Ask-I'll let you know  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to NBC and Warner Brothers and Michael Crichton  
  
This is an alternate ending to "Thy Will Be Done." What if John asked someone else first? This is a story of what could have happened had one thing changed and the effects that it could have had on the lives of those on the ER.  
  
This is the honeymoon chapter that I have been working on mentally for a while, and just recently got around to typing it out. The reason that I like this chapter so much is that I get to present a place that I know and love. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
  
Just so you know, it is really hard to type in a southern accent, but I did my best, and I think ya'll should be able to figure it out!  
  
****  
  
The benefit, her talks with Gamma, dinner with John's mother, their first kiss, Gamma's illness and death, John's proposal, their wedding and the party after, the private plane, the first several hours on the jet. All of these memories swirled around in Randi's head as she lay in the bed of the private jet, wrapped safely in John's arms. He was sound asleep, obviously exhausted from the excitement of the past twenty-four hours. The soft rumble of the planes motor reminded her that she had no idea where they were headed, although she did not care as long as she was with John.  
  
She moved ever so slightly, but enough to wake the man sleeping next to her.  
  
"Hey. You can't sleep?"  
  
"Just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About where you are taking me. We have been on this thing for four hours. Are we leaving the country?"  
  
"Nope. Actually, we could have been there an hour ago, but I told the pilot to give us an extra few hours. But we should get dressed soon."  
  
"How soon?" Randi asked, with an unmistakable glint in her eye.  
  
"Oh, we can wait a little longer, I think." He said as he leaned in and began to kiss her neck.  
  
****  
  
As they exited the plane an hour later, Randi looked around with a confused expression on her face. The first thing she saw was the miniscule airfield and pine trees.  
  
"OK, where the hell are we?"  
  
"I tell you when we get there." He grabbed her hand, and led her to the convertible that waited for them. Randi noticed how quiet this place was. The sun was just rising, and Randi realized how clean and pristine everything was.  
  
John and an older man carried the bags and put them in the back of the shiny car. The men shook hands, and the older man walked over to where Randi stood.  
  
"I hope ya'll have a wonderful stay here, and let us know if you need anything." He then dipped his dirty baseball cap at Randi and walked off.  
  
Randi looked at John and asked him with her eyes where they were.  
  
"Ya'll?" she asked. He silenced her question with a loving, passionate kiss. He then proceeded to lift her off the ground, and put her in the passengers seat.  
  
"You have not done that since I sprained my ankle on that first date," she giggled.  
  
"I know. How's that for nostalgia?" They pulled out of the airfield, and onto a secluded two-lane highway, surrounded by what seemed like endless forests. Randi had never seen so many trees. Gradually, there was more sand on the sides of the road and fewer pine trees, and the smell of salt water began to envelope Randi. Then she saw it. A clean pristine beach, with a few sunbathers and waders.  
  
"Let me guess," she said sarcastically, "We are going to the beach."  
  
With his eyes still on the road ahead of him, he smiled and simply said, "Something like that."  
  
But they continued driving, until John stopped at a boat dock  
  
"Now I am really confused. I'm not sure I like where this is going."  
  
"We are almost there. Do you trust me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
John grabbed Randi's hand, and she realized that she did not care where they went, as long as she was with him.  
  
A middle-aged man led them to a nice sized motorboat, where they assisted in getting their luggage.  
  
The man sped off towards a small bit of land that Randi could see in the distance. That little land mass got bigger as they got closer, and she realized that that was their destination.  
  
Once the boat stopped, they got out of the boat, and the driver began to speak with John.  
  
"We'll get the luggage to the house later today, Dr. Carter," the driver said with a distinct southern accent.  
  
"Thanks, Walt."  
  
John then began to lead Randi away from the ocean, towards the center of the little island.  
  
"What is going on, John? How did you know him?"  
  
John laughed, but said nothing, while Randi looked around as they walked up the brick path. She could see the ocean, and hear the waves. She was shocked at how beautiful this place was. Then she saw something that made her jaw drop.  
  
John stopped her in front of the antebellum mansion, and looked at the shocked expression on his wife's face.  
  
"You rented this for our honeymoon?"  
  
"Not exactly. Do you like it?"  
  
"I love it. It is beautiful. So close to the ocean. But I still want to know where we are, and why are we here?"  
  
"We're off the coast of Georgia. And we own this place." He smiled as he told her this.  
  
"What?"  
  
John grabbed Randi's shoulder, turning her toward him.  
  
"Gamma left the Georgia property to us. It was meant to be a wedding present. This was her favorite place to be, aside from Chicago. She brought me here every summer until I started college. She loved the serenity and quiet. Bobby and I used to build sand castles and hide in the forest. After he died, Mom and Dad never came back, but she continued to bring me here every July. Come on, let's take a look around."  
  
As John led Randi around, he recognized the look on her face. It was the same child like expression she had during her first visit to the estate in Chicago. He loved the way her eyes shown and her face was cover in a silly grin. He gave her the grand tour, showing her the flower garden, every inch of the mansion and the guesthouse, the stables, and finally the private beach.  
  
"So all of this belongs to us?"  
  
"Yep. I signed all the legal documents last week. We officially own a little piece of the South."  
  
The couple took off their shoes, and left them on the wooden walkway that led to the sand. The warm morning breeze blew through Randi's lightweight sundress. John took her hand and pulled her towards the water, where he planted a fiery kiss on her lips.  
  
"I feel like I'm in a movie or something," she said as she slightly pulled back from the kiss.  
  
He smiled, and gently brought her back into the kiss, just as a wave plowed into their feet, causing John to lose his balance. He fell backwards into the warm salty water, taking Randi with him. They both laughed hysterically at what they must have looked like.  
  
"Now I really do feel like I'm in a movie." As Randi said this, John's hands moved to the buttons on her dress. A flutter of passion swept over them, like the wave that had just knocked them over. He continued to hungrily kiss her as she returned the emotions. They spent more than an hour, making love on their private beach.  
  
****  
  
Five days later, around noon, John and Randi decided to go to the mainland for lunch. They got cleaned up and prepared to make a trip. They walked out toward the boat landing, and John put his arm around Randi's neck.  
  
"So Walt, the guy who brought us over here, he works for us?" Randi asked.  
  
"Yep. He is married to Bethany, the housekeeper. Mr. Otis is our gardener, and he is married to Mrs. Willi, the cook. Those two have been around since I was a kid. They will be back next week, because their thirtieth wedding anniversary was this week. Walt and Bethany started about fourteen years ago, just after they got married."  
  
"Thirty years. Wow, I can't imagine our thirtieth anniversary. It seems so far off."  
  
"With my intellectual ability, I'd say about thirty years from now," He said with a sarcastic grin on his face.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" She slapped him on the stomach, and he proceeded to run away from her, towards the boat. She playfully chased after him, and caught up to him at the dock, where she jumped on his back. She was careful not to be too rough, because she did not want to cause him to hurt his back again. He seemed to be ok, and he carried her piggyback the rest of the way to the boat.  
  
On the ride back to the mainland, Randi sat in her husband's lap, in the bottom of the boat, while he gently caressed her hair. They were both thinking about the past several days, and how perfect life was.  
  
"So where are we going to eat?"  
  
"I know a great place, really casual. You like barbeque?"  
  
"You really do want me to get the full Southern experience don't you? I honestly have never had any before, but I'm willing to try anything. I'm starved!"  
  
He laughed at her, and pressed his lips to her forehead.  
  
"There are some people there that I wanted to see. If they are even still around, that is. We can visit for a while, and then we can go back to the island, to change. I made dinner reservations at a nice little seafood restaurant, so we will have to take the boat again. Sound good?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
She leaned back and kissed him. Walt coughed loudly, and told them that they had reached their destination. The husband and wife exited the boat, and walked hand in hand to the convertible that was right where they left it.  
  
They drove about a half an hour away from the coast, to what seemed to be the middle of nowhere. They were again surrounded by pine trees. John pulled into a small dirt parking lot in front of a small wooden building.  
  
"Baby, are you certain this is where we were supposed to go?"  
  
"Yep. Come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door. Randi looked behind her, and saw that there were about four or five other automobiles in the parking lot, all of which were pickup trucks, and were somewhat older and much more run down.  
  
There were a couple of table full of people in the room, and the rest were empty. John headed directly to the counter, and spoke to the older woman who had her back turned away from them.  
  
"Miss Bessie?"  
  
The woman stopped what she was doing at the sound of John's voice.  
  
"Who said that?" Her words were pronounced with a strong southern drawl. "There is only one person in the world that can call me that." She turned around, and looked at John. "Little Johnny Carter, I declare. Is that you?" The short, but hefty woman walked out from behind the counter and up to John.  
  
"Yes, Miss Bessie. It's me," he said as he hugged her.  
  
"Land's sake, look at you, all grown up and handsome. Your grandma must be real proud of you. She told us you were a doctor now. Is she comin' down this July?"  
  
John's tone became somber as he told his friend about Gamma. "Um, she died this past fall."  
  
"Oh, Johnny, I'm so sorry to hear that. How are you holdin' up? And what are you doin' here?"  
  
"I'm alright now. I just got married. This is my wife Randi." He looked as his wife as she shook hands with the older woman.  
  
"She's a pretty thing, Johnny. Better keep an eye on her."  
  
"I will, believe me."  
  
"Are ya'll stayin' on the island?"  
  
"That is actually why we are here. We are staying there for our honeymoon. Gamma left it to us in her will as a wedding present. Anyway, I wanted to see if you were still here, and still making those ribs and peach pies I remember so well."  
  
"You bet. I'll bring some out." She stepped into the back room.  
  
"She used to be the housekeeper at the mansion, and she became a good friend to me and my brother. She would let us jump on the beds before she made them, and let us have ice cream in the den, if we put blankets down. Then we found out that it had always been a dream of hers to open a restaurant of her own. Bobby and I told Gamma, and Gamma wrote her a check then and there, and told her to go out and make her dream come true. And she did. I know that it is not much, but it is exactly what she wanted."  
  
Miss Bessie reappeared with a plate full of barbeque ribs, and two sweet teas. They began to eat, and Randi was surprised that she actually enjoyed the meal. It was unlike anything she had ever eaten in Jersey or in Chicago. John seemed to be able to read her mind.  
  
"You're not in Kansas anymore, Dorothy," he whispered into her ear.  
  
She whispered back, "What does that make you? Toto?"  
  
He laughed at her comment, just as Miss Bessie put two pieces of her famous peach pie in front of them. They ate until they were stuffed, and then got ready to leave. John asked miss Betsy for the check, but she refused to give it to him.  
  
"It's my treat. I've known you for years; heck I even changed a few of your diapers, if I recall correctly. I ain't gonna charge you for this!" She hugged him quickly, and headed back behind the counter. "You'll be coming back more now?"  
  
"Sure, I hope we come back once a year form now on. Thanks, Miss Bessie. Bye!"  
  
"Bye," Randi added.  
  
****  
  
Dinner that night was much more formal than lunch, but was still fairly quaint. The couple took the boat directly to the little seafood restaurant that was located on a small cliff above the waves. It was an outdoor restaurant, complete with live music from a local country group.  
  
The waiter led them to a table that was set away from the rest, under a weeping willow, lit up by candlelight. John pulled Randi's chair out for her, and then sat down in his own. He ordered some wine, and then began to stare into his wife's eyes.  
  
"You are so beautiful. You know that right?"  
  
"You keep telling me."  
  
"I was thinking, and we never actually talked about this before the wedding." He hesitated.  
  
"What is it, John?"  
  
"When do you want to think about having children?" he blurted out.  
  
"What? John, we just got married. I do want to have children with you. But not immediately. I want to be able to concentrate on us-you and me-right now. Maybe in a year. Is that all right?"  
  
"Sure. I guess being here has made me think about what life was like when I was a child. Before Bobby died, and my mother got depressed. And when Gamma was alive." He looked down at his plate and tried hard not to let his emotions get the better of him.  
  
Randi reached out and grabbed his hand.  
  
"We will spend summers down here with our children, and they will love it as much as we do. We won't let our children down. They are going to know exactly how much we love them. And they will also know how much we love one another."  
  
In the background, they head the band begin a slow acoustic ballad. The female lead singer began to sing the haunting love song, causing John to look up into the eyes of his wife. He stood up and pulled her up too. They began to dance, right then and there, under the cover of the weeping willow. They said nothing, but each one knew what the other was thinking. Randi listened to the words of the song, and realized that it rung true in their love story. The couple danced the night away, and then headed back to the mansion for one last night in the place that they loved so much. 


	7. Catching Up

Title: Different, but the Same  
  
Archive: Ask-I'll let you know  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters: they belong to NBC and Warner Brothers and Michael Crichton  
  
Spoiler Warning: The Letter, On the Beach, Lockdown and Chaos Theory are all spoiled in this chapter!  
  
This is an alternate ending to "Thy Will Be Done." What if John asked someone else first? This is a story of what could have happened had one thing changed and the effects that it could have had on the lives of those on the ER.  
  
This chapter is really just a filler chapter, connecting the events of the show in with the events in the story. I figured after the last chapter it was time for some more angst. This is very mild, emotional stuff, though.  
  
****  
  
"I need to speak with Dr. John Carter. This is his father."  
  
"Mr. Carter, this is Randi-is everything okay?"  
  
"Oh, Randi, dear, I'm so sorry, I did not realize that it was you."  
  
"It's fine. You sound upset. What's wrong? "  
  
"I really need to talk to John. It's his grandfather. He, um, he had a heart attack in his sleep last night. A butler found him this morning." The man's voice lightly cracked when he told his daughter in law the news.  
  
"Oh no. I'll find him. It may take a few minutes."  
  
"That's fine."  
  
Randi put down the phone, and went to search for her husband, concerned about what his reaction would be. She walked down the hall, looking in each exam room and curtain area, debating on exactly what she would tell him after she found him.  
  
"Yosh, have you seen John?"  
  
"Yeah, I think he was headed toward central supply. Is everything all right?"  
  
"No," Randi said as she turned and headed toward central supply.  
  
She found John searching through some boxes on the bottom shelf. He heard the unmistakable footsteps of his wife walk up behind him. He laughed to himself because he had told her how impractical those shoes were.  
  
"Hey, Babe, you want to go out for dinner?" He stood up and looked into the somber face of his wife. "Sweetie, What's wrong?"  
  
She took in a deep breath.  
  
"John, your dad's on the phone, line 2. You need to talk to him."  
  
"Tell me. What happened?"  
  
"Talk to him, John."  
  
"Randi-tell me, now."  
  
"John, it's Gramps. He had a massive heart attack in his sleep. I'm so sorry."  
  
He could not believe it. First Gamma, now Gramps, only nine months later. He turned around in shock, and leaned on the nearby wall for support. Randi put her hand on his shoulder, and John grabbed her arm, pulling her into a somber embrace. He began to weep into her shoulder, and she sympathetically wrapped her arms around him.  
  
After a few minutes like this, Randi remembered John's father.  
  
"John, your dad. He is still waiting to talk to you. Speak to him, and I'll tell Kerry that we have to leave. You're going to be all right. I'm here. I love you." She kissed him, and watched him walk towards the lounge, and disappear into the doorway.  
  
  
  
****  
  
*Not again. Gamma went in September, Gramps a year later, and now this* John thought. He found it hard to concentrate on the eulogy. He could not keep is mind from wondering from one funeral to another. He thought about losing Gamma-how he had held her hand as she breathed her last breath in that hospital room. Then Gramps died, and he had to sit at his funeral, next to his mother no less. The only good thing that had happened to him in the past two years was Randi. She had been his strength through all the trials of recent days.  
  
"Amen."  
  
The word from the minister's mouth brought him back to the present. He gently covered Randi's hand with his, and kissed away her solitary tear with his lips. The couple vacated their seats, and joined the rest of the crowd to give their condolences to Elizabeth, Ella, and Rachel.  
  
They eventually stood in the front of the line, and were at a loss for words. John took the widow in his arms, while Randi held onto little Ella, gently caressing her blonde hair.  
  
"Elizabeth, you know that if you need anything-"  
  
Her nod cut off John's offer. Randi quickly hugged Elizabeth, and handed her daughter back to her. They moved on to Rachel. They both gave the teenager a quick hug, and then John looked down at her.  
  
"You know that you welcome to come by the hospital anytime you're in Chicago."  
  
"Thanks, Dr. Carter."  
  
"Bye, Rachel."  
  
She waved a silent goodbye, and John and Randi walked towards the exit of the cemetery. He put one arm around her waist. She put her head on his shoulder, and quietly began to whisper.  
  
"Please don't ever leave me, John. I don't think that I would make it. Elizabeth is so strong. I don't know if I could be that strong. Promise me."  
  
"Hush," he whispered back. "Don't talk that way. I-"  
  
"John, just promise me."  
  
"I promise."  
  
They were at the car by then, so he just stopped and held her as she cried. He kissed her forehead, as several tears revealed themselves on his cheeks.  
  
****  
  
The card was buried in the middle of all the white roses. Once she found it, she was not the least bit surprised at what it said. Same as always, except for one extra phrase.  
  
"Randi-I love you. Happy Anniversary-John"  
  
One whole year. Neither one of them could believe how quickly it had passed.  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
"Yes, and thank you for the flowers." Randi reached up and kissed John on the cheek. She picked up the vase, and the couple headed towards the door. They were interrupted by young Dr. Michael Gallant.  
  
"Dr. Carter, I've got two kids, a brother and a sister. Both have a pretty bad rash. I think you might want to check it out."  
  
John stopped for a second, and looked at Randi. Then he turned towards the ambulance bay doors, and kept walking, with Randi not far behind.  
  
"Give it to Kovac, Gallant. I am officially on vacation," John called over his shoulders.  
  
****  
  
Two days later, John and Randi sat on their private beach, basking in the hot Georgia sun. John was sitting under an umbrella, reading the Wall Street Journal, while Randi lay on a lounge chair on her stomach, tanning her back. Her mind drifted aimlessly back over the past two days.  
  
When they had arrived on the island, she saw that John had arranged for the mansion to be filled with several hundred dozen long stem white roses. A bubble bath was waiting for them in the Jacuzzi tub, and the whole house was lit by candles. They had not left the house since they had arrived, until that afternoon.  
  
John's reading was interrupted by Mr. Otis, the gardener.  
  
"Excuse me, Dr. Carter. You have a phone call. Willi answered it, I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all. Did she find out who it was?"  
  
"Um, a doctor. I think the name was Lewis."  
  
John looked toward Randi who was now back in the present, and curious about the phone call. He put the phone to his ear.  
  
"Susan? What's up?"  
  
"Well, I just wanted to let you know that you have an extra two week's vacation."  
  
"What? What happened?"  
  
"It's kind of a long story. Do you remember those kids Gallant tried to pass off to you right before you left?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, Luka looked at the rash, and we realized that we had a potential smallpox case. The little girl died, and her brother had to be criked. First we locked down the ER, and then public health insisted that we evacuate the whole hospital. Turns out that the virus is a variant of monkey pox. But the little boy and his parents, Luka, Abby, Pratt, and Chen are quarantined in the abandoned hospital."  
  
"Deb's in there? Was she exposed?"  
  
Randi looked into her husband's worried eyes, wanting to know what was so wrong, and if her best friend was all right.  
  
"She treated them last week. She had a fever. But they should be fine. They got the vaccine, and they are being monitored from a distance for the next two weeks."  
  
"Wow. Wait there is something else. I can tell it in your voice."  
  
"Um, yeah. When we were evacuating the hospital, Dr. Romano, Gallant and I were on the roof, to move the criticals via helicopter. Robert was not paying attention, and put his arm into the back blade of the helicopter. Amputated cleanly above the elbow. They were able to reattach the arm yesterday, but it is still uncertain whether or not he will regain full use of his arm."  
  
"Oh, my God."  
  
"So anyway, have fun with your extra time. I'm planning on heading to Barbados at the end of the week, so I'll see you when I get back. I know that I don't have to tell you, but be sure to make good use of your time. Bye!"  
  
"Bye, Susan."  
  
He hung up the cell phone, and saw his wife staring over at him with a look of confused curiosity in her eyes.  
  
"What the hell happened?"  
  
"Well, we get an extra two weeks in our island paradise my dear." He then reported to her what Susan had told him.  
  
  
  
****************PLEASE REVIEW******************* I love to hear feedback about what's good or bad about the story. If there is something wrong, let me know, and I will do my best to fix it in upcoming chapters.  
  
HUGS! 


	8. Redecoration

Title: Different, but the Same  
  
Archive: Ask-I'll let you know  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters: they belong to NBC and Warner Brothers and Michael Crichton  
  
Spoiler Warning: The Letter, On the Beach, Lockdown and Chaos Theory are all spoiled in this chapter!  
  
This is an alternate ending to "Thy Will Be Done." What if John asked someone else first? This is a story of what could have happened had one thing changed and the effects that it could have had on the lives of those on the ER.  
  
In this chapter, Randi has a surprise for John. Hmmm-I wonder what it could be?  
  
****  
  
Three weeks had passed since County had reopened. Things were back to normal, busy and backed up.  
  
"Jing Mei, there's a broken arm in two and a dislocated shoulders in curtain one, who has been here since seven a.m. Could you please take them?"  
  
"Sure. Why not, Kerry, but can I please stop in the ladies room on the way? I have not had a break in six hours."  
  
"You've got five minutes."  
  
"Whatever," Jing Mei mumbled under her breath. The ER was overflowing with patients, and she felt as if she was having to do most of the work, since Kerry was ill.  
  
She pushed the restroom door open with her shoulder, and walked in, stopping to look in the mirror on the way to a stall. As she was picking at her hair, she heard a gagging sound coming from the first stall. The Chinese doctor bent over to see if she could identify who was sick.  
  
"Randi?" she said as soon as she saw the shoes. No one else in the ER could pull off shoes like that.  
  
"Yeah?" the desk clerk said weakly.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"I think so. It's probably just the flu." Randi exited the stall, headed toward the sink, and began to wash her face.  
  
"Well, I am the doctor, so why don't you let me decide that? When did it start?"  
  
"Uh, this morning. I didn't have any another symptoms, but the nausea."  
  
A smile spread across Dr. Chen's face. "Really? Randi, are you still on birth control?"  
  
Randi turned and looked at her best friend. "I stopped taking it about a month ago. You don't think-"  
  
"I sure do. Why don't I go get a test, and we'll find out? Is John here? He might want to know."  
  
"He's not on for another two hours. I don't want to tell him until I know for sure, and until I am ready."  
  
"Okay. Let's go."  
  
****  
  
"Congratulations, Mommy. You're pregnant."  
  
"Oh, my gosh," was all Randi could say.  
  
Deb hugged her friend, who was too in shock to hug back.  
  
"So how are you going to tell him?"  
  
Randi thought about it for a minute.  
  
"I've got an idea, but I will need your help."  
  
"Ooh, this will be fun. I'm in!"  
  
****  
  
"Hey, gorgeous." John walked up behind his wife, and put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Hey." Randi turned her head to kiss him.  
  
"You seem to be in a good mood." John had apparently noticed the smile that she could not wipe off her face.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you seem extra happy today."  
  
"No reason. Hey, I was thinking about something on the way into work this morning. What do you think about doing a little redecorating at the house? Would it bother you?"  
  
"Not at all. Gamma usually had all the rooms redecorated once every few years, so I'm not really attached to anything. Do whatever you want."  
  
"Thank you. But you have to be surprised. I want to do this on my own, so please-no peeking. You promise?"  
  
He kissed her again, and turned to the lounge. "I promise."  
  
****  
  
The next week was spent keeping John out of the rooms that were being worked on, having Jing Mei help her pick out fabrics and paint colors, and getting the workers on schedule.  
  
Exactly one week after Randi's discovery, John was sitting in the oversized recliner in the sunroom, reading a medical journal.  
  
"Guess what?" Randi said from the doorway.  
  
"What?" he said, looking away form the journal, towards his wife.  
  
"We've got one room ready. You want to see?" Her heart was pounding in her chest, thinking about what he was about to discover.  
  
"Sure. Which one?"  
  
"The one next to our bedroom."  
  
She took his hand, and led him up the stairs, to the room.  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
"Randi, I-"  
  
"Just close them, John"  
  
"Okay, okay. They're closed."  
  
Randi opened the door, and led him in.  
  
"Okay, open them."  
  
John opened his eyes, and looked around the room with a blank stare. The walls of the room were covered in wide stripes of candlelight and butter yellow, and the ceiling was a pale, pale olive color. The windows were draped in candlelight chiffon. The same chiffon was cascading from the ceiling and acting as a canopy for the deep mahogany bassinet that sat in one corner of the room. A matching changing table and chest of drawers were placed against the opposite wall, while the matching rocking chair was placed beside the bassinet. A large green rug, same color as the ceiling, covered most of the existing hardwood floor.  
  
John continued to stare for nearly five minutes in complete silence.  
  
"Now would be a good time to say something, sweetie," a nervous Randi spoke up.  
  
Instead, John picked embraced her in a hug and twirled her around the room. When he finally brought her feet back down to earth, he looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
"This does mean what I think it means, doesn't it? We're pregnant?"  
  
"Mm-hmm. I really wanted you to find out in a special way. Does this qualify?"  
  
Instead of answering, he simply kissed her, the same way he kissed her on the dock. It had the same passion and sincerity of that first kiss.  
  
"So how are we going to tell everyone?" He asked after their lips parted.  
  
"Well, Jing Mei already knows, but no one else does."  
  
"How does Deb know?"  
  
"Well, um, she figured it out before I did. I thought it was the flu."  
  
John rolled his eyes at his wife. She, in turn, slapped him playfully on the chest.  
  
"What? I've never been pregnant before, and I'm not a doctor. Besides, I didn't see you figuring it out, Mr. Chief Resident. So, uh, do you want to call your parents?"  
  
"Dad is going to be in town next week. We'll tell him then. Maybe he can get the message to my mother. I don't really care to tell her. I suppose she will eventually find out, but I'm not going to waste my time telling her."  
  
"I figured as much. So what about work? Do we tell them, or just let them find out on their own."  
  
"I think they'll figure it out when I walk up to Admit and start talking to you stomach."  
  
"Oh, God, John. You are not going to do that. Please!"  
  
"Okay, We'll talk about that later. Now I think that we have some celebrating to do. Go put on your best dress. I'll call Simone's and get us a table. Sound good?"  
  
"Actually sweetie, um, Italian does not sound really appetizing. In fact, I'm not that hungry. You think we could stay here tonight? Have some private celebration time?"  
  
"I think that can be arranged." With those words, John lifted Randi off the ground and began to carry her next door. "Come on wife, and baby. Let's go celebrate!"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Making me a mommy."  
  
"I love you, Randi"  
  
"And I love you." With that, he shut the door to their bedroom, as if he was shutting the door on the past chapters of his life, and moving into the next.  
  
****  
  
"Hey, Dr. Weaver? I need to speak with you." Randi was sitting at the Admit desk, when Kerry walked into the ER. John appeared behind his wife, and interjected.  
  
"She means *we* need to talk to you."  
  
"All right you two? What do you need? I really am not sure that I can spare you both again. You have taken most of you vacation time already. I don't thin-"  
  
Randi quickly interrupted her, so as to save herself from a lecture.  
  
"Actually, it's more like my permanent leave of absence. In about, oh, seven and a half months. Maternity leave."  
  
Every head around Admit turned their way. Deb had a knowing smile on her face, while Susan, Elizabeth and Abby looked extremely happy for their friends. The nurses instantly began to spread the newest bit of ER info around the hospital, and Pratt, Luka, and Malik each slapped Carter on the back in manly congratulations.  
  
****  
  
"Are you as happy as I am?"  
  
John and Randi were walking around the lake, at sunset, a month after their secret had been revealed to the entire ER. John's simple question caused Randi to stop. He turned and faced her.  
  
"I have never been happier, John Carter. You have given me a life that I could only have dreamed of two and a half years ago. I don't mean the houses or the cars, or anything like that. You have given me a part of you. You have made me feel safe, and loved, and-and you have given me the chance to be a mother. And I promise you that I will be a better mother to these children, than our mothers were to us."  
  
"I know you will." He kissed her forehead, and they resumed their walk. "So have you thought about names?"  
  
"Have you?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Okay, so have I. If it's a boy, then I want him to take your name. Is that what you want?"  
  
"Yes. Well that was simple, but what if we have a girl?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking of, um, of Millicent-after your Gamma."  
  
"I know why I love you so much. It's because we think just alike. But I was actually thinking of Millicent as a middle name." They continued their hand in hand walk.  
  
"What for the first name then?"  
  
"Georgia. Georgia Millicent Carter."  
  
"It's perfect. Now kiss me."  
  
He put his arms around her slowly rounding waist, and pulled her into a passionate kiss. They both realized how gratifying their lives were. They had one another, they had their baby. Life could not get any better than this. 


	9. Words of Love, Life and Final Goodbyes

Title: Different, but the Same  
  
Archive: Ask-I'll let you know  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters: they belong to NBC and Warner Brothers and Michael Crichton  
  
This is an alternate ending to "Thy Will Be Done." What if John asked someone else first? This is a story of what could have happened had one thing changed and the effects that it could have had on the lives of those on the ER.  
  
The Carter's reminisce. Old Friends. Late friends. Glimpses of the past.  
  
****  
  
The next seven months passed by uneventfully. John and Randi decided not to find out the sex of the baby. They felt that they had the perfect names, so either way, it did not matter. As long as the baby was healthy.  
  
Randi's due date came and went, and John was driving her crazy. Anything was driving her crazy; she just wanted to get this basketball out of her stomach. Besides the swollen ankles and sore back, she was constantly hot. The air conditioning was on in January.  
  
John, who acclimated himself to the temperature by continually wearing his wool coat, was as nervous as a cat. He knew that Randi had done so well in her pregnancy up until then, but that she was getting tired of it. He did everything he could to make her comfortable, and Jing Mei came by occasionally to check on them, and to keep Randi company if her husband was at work.  
  
"John, Randi, before I go, do you need anything?"  
  
"Yeah, some Pitocin would be nice. Think you can sneak some out for us?"  
  
"I don't think that would be smart, John. Besides, it can't be much longer. When did Dr. Coburn say she planned to induce?"  
  
Randi spoke up from the couch she sprawled out on.  
  
"Four days, ten hours, twenty seven minutes and thirty nine seconds."  
  
"It'll happen, just be patient Randi. See you, John."  
  
The Chinese woman smiled, turned and walked out the door, leaving the couple alone. John walked over to the couch, and sat down on the floor beside his wife. He held her hand, and suggested that they do something.  
  
"What?" Randi replied. "I just want to lay here in my misery. How do women do this six or seven times? We strongly need to reconsider having anymore. Could you massage my feet?"  
  
John laughed at her pitiful state, and picked up her feet, and sat down in their place on the couch. He began to rub them, when Randi decided what she wanted to do.  
  
"Hey, baby, we never watched the video of our wedding. Remember-we got it but never had time to watch it. Find it for me please."  
  
John subserviently did as his wife commanded, and found the videotape in the bottom of the entertainment armoire. He put the tape in the VCR, and resumed his post as foot masseuse.  
  
The video came on, and the couple watched the ceremony, silently remembering how they felt in those moments. After the ceremony, the cameraman cut to the reception. What Randi and John did not realize was that the all the guests were given an opportunity to say something to them. When this started, Randi sluggishly sat up, and changed positions and leaned her head on John's shoulder. He put his arm around her, and they proceeded to watch their friends comment on their pairing.  
  
~~~~  
  
ABBY: John and Randi- I could not be happier for you. The ceremony was perfect, just like you two.  
  
LUKA: What she said, and Congratulations!  
  
~~~~  
  
DAVE: I still can't believe that you chose him over me, Randi. I'm hurt. What does he have that I don't. I mean, besides money, a job (thank you Festus), nice cars, several mansions, boyish good looks-Oh hell, I'd marry him too! Just kidding, you guys. Congratulations!  
  
~~~~  
  
The couple cracked up at their former co-workers comment.  
  
"He'd better be joking," John said emphatically.  
  
He looked at the screen, and saw who was next. The smile faded from his face.  
  
~~~~  
  
GRAMPS: Randi, John, I think you are both wonderful people. And you are perfect for one another. You remind me so much of Millicent and I when we were first together. She was watching toady, and she is very happy. She knew that you two were meant for one another. Randi, you became the granddaughter that we never had, and John, she loved you so much. I love you both.  
  
~~~~  
  
Randi took hold of her husband's hand. He had not been expecting that, and it hit him that those words were the last he would ever hear come out of his grandfather's mouth.  
  
John somehow returned to a more normal state of mind, when he saw who was next.  
  
~~~~  
  
DOUG (obviously affected by the alcohol in his system): I told you before, Randi, and I'll tell you again. Keep a leash on him, a short one! Oh, yeah. Good luck on married life. You'll need it.  
  
CAROL: I know that you two will be happy together. Best of luck!  
  
DOUG: Cheers!  
  
~~~~  
  
KERRY: I know that I don't always show it, but I really do appreciate all that you both do at work. I can see through your interaction in the work place, that you really do love one another, and that your bond is special. Keep up the good work, and I'll see you both in a week.  
  
~~~~  
  
CHUNY: We love you guys! Congratulations. And I do, by the way, take credit for getting you to together. Remember that I turned you down, Carter. So you're welcome!  
  
HELEH: We knew you were going to scoop up someone from the ER one day, Carter. You picked well. You two bring out the best in one another. Randi, we love you, girl.  
  
MALIK: Best of wishes to my friends. Randi, now that you are married, it doesn't mean that you are going to stop wearing those cute little midriffs in the summer time, does it? (Heleh hits him on the back) Ow! Sorry about that. Have fun on the honeymoon!  
  
~~~~  
  
John looked at Randi.  
  
"Guess I found one way to keep you from wearing those things." He patted her bulging belly.  
  
"I will be back to normal by the time summer comes, smarty." She playfully proceeded to hit him with a nearby pillow.  
  
~~~~  
  
PETER: Hey man, you have grown up a lot since that first day in the ER when you could not even start an IV. Now you've gone and gotten married. You got a wonderful girl, and you can start an IV! Good for you!  
  
CLEO: Randi, everything was beautiful. Congrats you two.  
  
~~~~  
  
SUSAN: I know that I was not here when you two started going together, but I must say that I was pleasantly surprised when I returned. You are right for each other. And Randi, I have the names of all the women that he dated while I was in the ER the first time around, so if you ever need to find out about the past, you know where to find the answers! Love you both! (Blows the camera a kiss)  
  
~~~~  
  
ELIZABETH: You are so lovely together, and I wish you all the happiness in the world. I wish you the love that we have. Best of luck.  
  
MARK: There is an old saying that says 'Love as if you will live forever, live as if you will die today'. I know this to be true. I see true love in your eyes, and know that it will only grow in the future. You only live once, and it makes it a lot easier when you have someone to love.  
  
~~~~  
  
Mark's words made both John and Randi think back to his funeral. Even after many months, it was still hard to comprehend that he was not going to show up in the middle of a trauma, and save the patient. They still missed him.  
  
~~~~  
  
ROMANO: Hey, Rich boy and Gum girl get married. Yeah, I knew that there was more going on down in that cesspool affectionately known as the ER, than just medicine. Just hear this. I don't want to be called down there because of lack of doctors and find you two working on the art of procreation in exam one. Do I make myself clear? Oh yeah, and Congratulations, or whatever.  
  
~~~~  
  
JOHN, JR.: Son, I know that I don't always show it, but I am proud of all that you do, and the choices that you make. You have made a wonderful life decision today, by making Randi your wife. I know that she'll make you happy. Cherish that, but because it is a rare thing to find a true, lasting love. I think you have found one. I love you both.  
  
~~~~  
  
They sat through many more well wishes and congratulations, laughing and thinking back. That day had been perfect by so was this one-sitting together waiting for their baby to arrive.  
  
Finally, the words "The End" flashed onto the screen.  
  
"Well, that's it."  
  
"That's a really good thing."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because now you have to get me to the hospital. My water just broke."  
  
****  
  
I know that this was a very different type of a chapter, but I loved writing it. It was fun deciding what each person would say at their friends wedding. I really hope that you enjoy reading this, because I am considering doing a story that is told in nothing but video flashbacks. What do you think? Let me know how you feel about this idea, and let me know your feelings on the story at my email address: short_and_sweet_4201@yahoo.com  
  
Also, feel free to Review on ff.net.  
  
*Hugs, ya'll* 


	10. Overdue

Title: Different, but the Same  
  
Archive: Ask-I'll let you know  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters: they belong to NBC and Warner Brothers and Michael Crichton  
  
This is an alternate ending to "Thy Will Be Done." What if John asked someone else first? This is a story of what could have happened had one thing changed and the effects that it could have had on the lives of those on the ER.  
  
In the Hospital. . .  
  
****  
  
The ambulance bay doors opened, and Randi waddled through them with John's assistance. Deb spotted the couple first.  
  
"Hey, what are you guys doing here? I just left your place three hours ago. Wait, are you in labor?"  
  
"My water broke forty five minutes ago, but I have yet to have a contraction. I heard that walking around could induce the contractions, so I insisted we get to OB by way of the ER. The sooner I get this thing out of me the better."  
  
"My thoughts exactly," John muttered. "What was that?"  
  
"Nothing dear."  
  
Jing Mei smiled at her friend's weary faces. "Well, if you need anything, you know where I am. I guess I'll be here covering your shift, too. Thanks a lot, John." She walked toward an incoming GSW.  
  
John and Randi walked towards Admit, and were quickly stopped by Chuny, Abby, Susan, Jerry, and Luka.  
  
"Shouldn't you be up in OB?" Susan asked.  
  
"On our way. She hasn't had any contractions, but her water broke, so I insisted that we come. She wanted to see if walking would really cause the contractions to come along quicker."  
  
"Any success?" inquired Abby.  
  
"None. Can I have a wheel chair? This is not working, and my feet hurt."  
  
Luka went to find a chair for Randi. He returned quickly, and Randi flopped into the chair.  
  
"You want to get up to OB, sweetie?"  
  
"What, and sit up there for ten hours? You must be out of your mind. Aren't there phones here that need answering? I could do that."  
  
"Honey, I don't think that you need to be doing normal work. Technically you are in labor."  
  
Suddenly Kerry shouted at the group from behind the admit desk.  
  
"We've got a major mass casualty coming in. An overpass collapsed. Seventeen majors. Fifty-eight minors. Let's get ready people."  
  
"Well, I guess that is us. You both have fun in OB. We'll come and check on you later." Chuny joined the others in preparing for the approaching traumas.  
  
"John, I really do not want to go up to OB and sit there for a long time. I will be even more miserable than I am now, and I think that they might need you for this trauma. I can go and sit in the lounge, and you could handle some minors at least. Please?"  
  
"Randi, I don't th-"  
  
"John, seriously. This is a huge load for them down here. Help them out, and by the time you are done, I'll be ready to go up."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"All right, let's get you out of this chaos, and into the lounge."  
  
John rolled Randi into the lounge, and helped her on to the couch. He gave her the remote to the television and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"I'm going to tell Jerry that you are in here, and that he is to check on you every five minutes. Call if you need anything. When I get done, we are going to go have a baby."  
  
He smiled a huge smile his wife's direction. He could tell that it would be a while before anything happened with her labor.  
  
"Love you," he said as he walked out the door and into the pandemonium that was the ER.  
  
He walked out the doors of the ambulance bay, and headed for an incoming rig. The victim had been pinned in the front seat of a van. The middle-aged woman's right leg was completely crushed, and she seemed to have a spinal cord injury. He and the paramedics pushed the gurney into the ER, where they were met by Elizabeth.  
  
"Forty five year old female. Crush injury to right leg, probable puncture of the femoral vein. Spinal injury indicated. We need to get her into surgery now!"  
  
"We need to stabilize her BP first, John," the British surgeon pointed out. "Get her into Trauma one. What are you still doing here? Susan said that you were headed up to OB."  
  
"Randi didn't want to go up just yet. She told me to help at least with one patient, and then she would go up. She does not want to be stuck in a hospital room any longer than she has to."  
  
"That's understandable. Ok, let's lift her. Gently; on my count. 1-2-3."  
  
They worked on the woman for a half hour before she could be sent up to surgery. As she was walking out the door with the patient, Elizabeth turned back to John.  
  
"Get your wife up to OB. Your life is about to change. Congratulations. I'll come see you three after the baby arrives."  
  
John took his friends words under advisement and headed straight for the lounge. When he entered, he saw Randi clutching at her rounded belly.  
  
"I thought you might have forgotten about me."  
  
"Never," he said as he leaned down to kiss her. "Contractions start?"  
  
"Yeah, about ten minutes ago. I think I'm ready to go up now." She smiled up at her husband, who was absolutely glowing.  
  
"Good, because you were going to go whether you liked it or not."  
  
He helped her back up into the wheel chair, pushed her out the door, and headed towards the elevator. The doors opened, revealing Romano on the other side.  
  
"Ah, skipping out on several major traumas, huh, Dr. Carter?"  
  
"We are actually on our way up to OB."  
  
"Oh, right, the baby. Perfect timing, I see. Well, let me be the first to congratulate you. Hope you enjoy all the diapers, and burpings, and the other bodily fluids that come with the little ankle biters. Have fun Randi."  
  
The elevator doors shut, just before Randi could get her explicative response out.  
  
"Got to love that Romano."  
  
"Shut up, John."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
Randi then clutched at her stomach again. "Okay, I need drugs. Now!"  
  
Her husband rubbed her shoulders gently to relax her. They watched the numbers on the wall climb, until they finally reached their destination. They entered the Obstetrics floor, and caught the eye of Dr. Coburn, who was at the main desk. She greeted them as they neared the counter.  
  
"Well, it's about time you two got this show on the road. Has your water broken?"  
  
Randi nodded, and Dr. Coburn and John realized that she was in the middle of another contraction. John began to speak on his wife's behalf.  
  
""Her water broke about an two hours ago, and the contractions started about a half an hour ago. They are less than ten minutes apart."  
  
"All right. Let's get you into a room and get you situated, then I'll examine you. We'll see where we are. Sound good?"  
  
Again, Randi nodded.  
  
****  
  
"Well, it looks like you are at about five centimeters. You have already progressed two centimeters, since you were at three last week."  
  
"Are you telling me that it took a whole week to get two freaking centimeters? What the hell is that?"  
  
"Randi, it should progress a lot faster, now that your water has broken. We will observe you, and then if nothing happens, we will give you some Pitocin to speed up the contractions. Call me if you need anything. I'll be back in thirty minutes."  
  
Dr. Coburn left John and Randi alone in their hospital room.  
  
"I swear, if you ever do this to me again, I will have to hurt you. Just so that you know pain, because I am in pain right now."  
  
"Shh. This will all be over in a little while, and then little Jonathan or little Georgia will be here. Our baby."  
  
"You're right, John. I'm sorry. I should be acting more excited, because I really am. I am just in so much pain right now. I can't wait to hold this child in my arms for the first time. He or she is a little piece of us. Hopefully the better pieces of each of us."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well, for instance, I hope the baby has my nose," Randi said with a mischievous glimmer in her eyes.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with my nose?"  
  
"Nothing. I love your nose. But I just think that mine is prettier."  
  
They both laughed at themselves, until another contraction caused a groan to pass through Randi's lips.  
  
****  
  
Three hours later, John was sitting on the side of Randi's hospital bed, gently wiping her forehead with a wet cloth, while an OB nurse did a quick check on Randi's progression.  
  
"Ok, we have hardly progressed at all. I'm going to get Dr. Coburn in here to check you out." With that, the nurse departed the room.  
  
"Why isn't anything happening, John? I've been here a while."  
  
"I know, baby. Sometimes it takes a while. Let's just wait for Dr. Coburn, and see what she says, Okay?"  
  
Randi leaned her head against her husbands shoulder in exasperation. He continued to wipe her face, and push her hair back.  
  
Dr. Coburn entered not long after, and checked Randi out.  
  
"Ok, we are still at five. Randi, we are going to give you some Pitocin to speed up your labor. If that does not work, we may have to explore other options. I don't think we will have to do a cesarean section, but it is a possibility, and I wanted to prepare you for that. A nurse will be in here in a few minutes."  
  
Once she was gone, Randi looked up at her husband.  
  
"No, John. I don't want a c-section. I-I-" She broke down into tears before she could get anything else out.  
  
"Hey, that is just a last resort. They will try their hardest not to have to do that. But we do have to think about the baby too. The sooner he or she get out, the better it will be. Don't worry. It will all be okay, and I'll be right here." He kissed her, and wrapped her in his arms.  
  
The moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. It opened slowly, and Jing Mei's face appeared around the corner.  
  
"Hey, is it okay if I come in for a minute?"  
  
"Sure," John replied.  
  
"I spoke to Dr. Coburn outside, and she told me about everything. It will be all right, Randi. And, you have a great coach, believe me."  
  
"Hey, ladies, I'm going to step outside for a minute. Do you mind staying here for a few minutes, Deb? I'm going to go speak to Dr. Coburn."  
  
Both women nodded, and he left the room.  
  
"Were you scared? You know, when you had Michael."  
  
"Yes, but I was scared, because I knew that I had to give him up. You don't have to do that, and you aren't alone. This child belongs to you and John, and no one can take him or her away. You get to love this child for its entire life. The labor pains are temporary, but they bring a lifetime of joy."  
  
"Thanks, Jing Mei. I really appreciate that. You put it all into perspective. You sound like a Hallmark card in the process, but that puts it into perspective."  
  
"That's what I'm here for. Well, my break is almost over, so I'll go find John and tell him bye. I'll come back up here after a while to see how you are doing."  
  
Dr. Chen squeezed her friend's hand, and turned and walked out the door, almost running directly into John.  
  
"How long until she can get the Pitocin?"  
  
"The nurse is on her way, but Dr. Coburn does not seem very optimistic about that working. Randi really doesn't was the c-section. The doctor in me knows that it would probably be best for her and the baby, but the husband in me doesn't want her to have to go through that."  
  
"Women have the procedure done all the time, John. She will be fine. See if the medicine works, and go from there. Are you sure that you are alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I am more nervous than I was when I was your coach, but I guess that is understandable."  
  
"I've got to go, but I promised Randi that I would come back up here on my next break. Oh, and call down to the ER if she has it before I come back. Promise."  
  
"No problem. And thanks, Deb, for everything."  
  
She winked at him and disappeared behind the elevator doors.  
  
John headed back to his wife.  
  
****  
  
Six hours later, Dr. Coburn found that Randi's labor had not progressed, even after the drugs. Randi had become increasingly agitated and frustrated.  
  
"Why hasn't anything happened? I should have had this baby a week ago," she whined.  
  
"John, Randi. I really feel like it is time to discuss our alternative options. I think now that the c-section is unavoidable. You have not progressed at all, and you have been here for well over nine hours. I concer-"  
  
"Dr. Coburn." A nurse watching the baby's heart monitor called the doctor over. A worried look fell over John's face, and Randi began to panic.  
  
"What's going on? Is there something wrong with the baby? Tell me-what is it?"  
  
Dr. Coburn looked at John and simply said, "60 and falling." She turned to the nurses and to them to prep the OR, and to do it quickly.  
  
John looked down at Randi's frightened face, and tried to calm her down.  
  
"John, what is wrong. Tell me!"  
  
"Sweetie, the baby's heart rate is extremely low. They have to get the baby out now. Everything will be all right. I'm right here."  
  
"Dr. Carter, here is a gown," a nurse interrupted.  
  
As John skillfully put on the OR gown, the OB team began to wheel Randi down the hall. John caught up with them, just before they entered the OR. He leaned down to Randi's level, and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Everything will be okay. I love you."  
  
****  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW~ I am beginning to think that no one is reading this, in which case I will end the story here, and leave it to your imagination what happens.  
  
No~ I would not do that. I enjoy writing this story regardless, although I think it is coming towards a close.  
  
But have no fear! I think there will be a sequel-we'll have to wait and see! 


	11. Snow From Heaven

Title: Different, but the Same  
  
Archive: Ask-I'll let you know  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters: they belong to NBC and Warner Brothers and Michael Crichton  
  
This is an alternate ending to "Thy Will Be Done." What if John asked someone else first? This is a story of what could have happened had one thing changed and the effects that it could have had on the lives of those on the ER.  
  
The Final Chapter. . .  
  
****  
  
John held the neatly swaddled newborn in his arms, and walked around the room, trying to suppress her cries. He looked into her watery eyes, and his began to mist over. She looked so much like her mother, although her nose was undeniably a Carter nose. He had only known her a short time, but was already in love with her. She was perfect; she was his little angel.  
  
There were only two other babies in the nursery, and they were sleeping. As John watched his little girl, he thought about how close he was to losing her.  
  
*Gamma was watching over her* he thought to himself.  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
The voice behind him startled him. He turned and found that Deb had just entered the nursery.  
  
"Georgia Millicent Carter."  
  
"That is beautiful. Just like she is. You alright?"  
  
"Yeah. We'll be fine."  
  
"You think I could hold her, John?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure."  
  
John handed the precious bundle over to his best friend. He watched her so carefully, even though he trusted Deb completely. He gently touched the top of Georgia's head, running his index finger through the fuzz that would eventually become hair. At that moment, Dr. Coburn stuck her head into the doorway. She said nothing, but nodded at the new daddy.  
  
Deb handed John his baby girl, and patted his back lightly.  
  
"See you later, John."  
  
He followed her out into the hallway, and headed the opposite way of Deb. He got to the room, and slowly pushed open the door with his back.  
  
As he entered, he saw Randi lying there. She was so peaceful-so calm. The baby in his arms gurgled, and he could not help but look down and smile at her. He silently walked over to the bed where the child's mother lay. He leaned over, closed his eyes, and kissed his wife's forehead, lightly.  
  
"Where's my baby?"  
  
"Hey, Sleeping Beauty. She's right here."  
  
John handed the child to his wife, but helped her support the baby with one of his hands. Randi was still weak from all the blood she lost during the operation.  
  
"Thank you," Randi whispered, not taking her eyes off of Georgia.  
  
John wrapped his free arm around his wife's back, and whispered into her ear.  
  
"You're welcome, but you did all the work." With that said, he pressed his lips to her ear lobe. He kissed her quickly, and then his eyes shifted back to the baby in their arms.  
  
****  
  
"We brought gifts!"  
  
"You guys, you did enough for us at the shower. You did not have to bring anything."  
  
"Yeah, we know. But that didn't stop us. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better," said Randi in response to Susan's question.  
  
Jing Mei, Elizabeth, Susan and Abby were all crowded into Randi's hospital room the day after Georgia was born.  
  
"Well that's good to hear. Where is the baby?" Abby asked.  
  
"John took her to the nursery for a bath. It seems like more milk winds up on her instead of in her."  
  
"You'll get used to that soon enough, believe me," Elizabeth said, as the voice of experience. "Have they told you when you will be discharged?"  
  
"They said that they wanted to observe me for at least one more night, so hopefully tomorrow."  
  
"That's pretty standard after a c-section. I'd say take advantage of it. All you are having to do is feed the baby, and the nurses get to do all of the cleaning up and washing. And John gets to observe, so he can take over when you go home," Deb pointed out.  
  
"You could really take advantage of the situation, Randi."  
  
"Yeah. I plan on milking this for all that it is worth."  
  
The ladies continued to chat, until John walked in.  
  
"Hey Ran- oh goody. The estrogen gang is here."  
  
"Nice to see you, too Carter," Susan replied. "Now hand over the baby."  
  
John knew that he was out numbered five to one, so he surrendered the cooing baby over to the women.  
  
"I'm going to take a walk, since it looks like I won't be holding my baby girl anytime soon. You ladies have fun. I'll be down in the ER telling Kerry where all of her doctors are."  
  
"Carter, one word to Kerry, and-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, Abby. I get the picture. I'll be back later, baby."  
  
"Hey, who were you talking to? Me or Georgia?"  
  
"Um," Carter contemplated his wife's question. "Both of my girls. I'll be back."  
  
He kissed Randi's cheek, and Georgia's forehead, and walked out the door.  
  
John soon found himself on the ground floor of the hospital, in his workplace.  
  
"Hey, Dr. C. Heard about the baby. Congratulations. Is Randi doing all right?"  
  
"Yeah, Malik, they are both doing great. Thanks for asking."  
  
He walked down the hall, towards the lounge, to pick up some stuff he had left in there when he worked last. When he pushed open the door, he was greeted by Luka, Dr. Romano, Gallant, and Pratt.  
  
"Hey, there is the man who took to heart the words 'Go forth and multiply.' Congratulations, Dr. Carter. So where is the kid?"  
  
"She's with Randi and some, uh, friends upstairs. I don't think the ER is a great place for a newborn anyway. But I have pictures."  
  
"Oh, let me see," Luka said with his thick Croatian accent.  
  
He, Gallant, and Pratt gathered around Carter to see the newest addition to his family. Romano shook his head and headed for the door.  
  
"If any of you ladies need me, I will be up in my office. I may not be doing surgery anymore, but I do still have a hospital to run." With that, he turned and left.  
  
"Yeah, so he keeps telling us. She is a cutie, Carter. She could not have gotten that from you, that's for sure."  
  
"Thank you, Pratt."  
  
"Wait until she starts dating. Looks and money. The boys will be clamoring for a date with her."  
  
"Shut up, Gallant. I'm still dreading teething and potty training. I don't want to even think about adolescence." John looked at his watch, and realized how long he had been gone.  
  
"I'm going to get back up there. See you later."  
  
****  
  
The next day, Dr. Coburn released Randi and Georgia. Randi had never been more ready for anything, except for giving birth.  
  
When they finally arrived back at the mansion in the new SUV they had bought, Randi looked around at her home, and realized that she had never been happier. She had a husband that loved her, and a new baby girl, full of promise and love for the future. Everything was right.  
  
John helped his wife and daughter inside, and they took her up to her room. When they entered, John thought back to the day that Randi told him she was pregnant. The room had not changed at all since then. He carried Georgia over to her bassinet, and laid her down gently on the mattress. He put an arm around Randi. He glanced over to the wall, and saw the photograph of Gamma, above the chest of drawers. To see her face, smiling down on his daughter, brought a tear to his eyes.  
  
"You all right, sweetie?"  
  
"Yeah. Just thinking about Gamma."  
  
"I know. I have been doing that too." She looked out the window. "John, look at that. It's snowing."  
  
John smiled, and then leaned down to touch his daughter's face. He looked at Randi, who had wrapped her arms around his waist. He kissed her on the forehead, and they both watched to snow fall to the ground.  
  
****  
  
First of all, "Gotcha!" You all thought that Randi died at first didn't ya'll? At least that was what you were supposed to think. Just for the tiny bit of angst factor.  
  
So, that's the end. I'm embarrassed to say, but it makes me sad to see this story end.  
  
But have no fear! I plan a sequel. This sequel will involved a little bit of time lapse, but I don't know how much. Should there be more kidos for the Carters? I need any and all ideas for Part 2. Email your ideas to short_and_sweet_4201@ yahoo.com .  
  
********ALSO, Don't forget to REVIEW this story. Remember: I love to hear your feedback, good or bad!***********  
  
*HUGS* 


End file.
